Vendetta!
by Gerkyhen
Summary: "What're we going to do D'jok?" Micro-Ice piped up, looking to his best friend. D'jok looked thoughtful for a moment before his emerald eyes darkened. "We're going to get revenge." Mr Binkins is going to regret ever crossing paths with The Snowkids. Dark comedy. Protective!Snowkids.
1. Chapter 1

Vendetta!

**Chapter 1**

"You are an insult to the modelling world! Get out of my office! Get out of my establishment! Get **out**, get out, **get out**!"

The secretary at Binkins Incorporated barely raised her head as the door to her boss' office slammed open and a crying girl fled away. Mr Binkins was known to be one of the harshest designers in the fashion business and so everyone who worked there was used to his barrages of insults upon poor innocent models. The rest of the girls in the waiting room regarded the door to Mr Binkins' office with wide eyes. Suddenly the secretary's phone rang and the snide voice of Mr Binkins' hit her ears.

"Next girl please Stephanie," he said.

"Yes sir," Stephanie concurred before placing the phone down, the blonde looked up at the girl seated nearest to her and nodded her head. "You may go in."

Gulping, the girl got to her feet.

* * *

Tia was tired. She was **very** tired. The Snowkids midfielder had had a very long day and she had been so excited to sleep, and now...now she couldn't. Not because she didn't want to and not for lack of trying, no, the reason Tia couldn't sleep was because Mei was keeping her up...with her sobbing. When Mei had come back from a designer's office earlier that day, she had seemed fine, a bit subdued perhaps, but not upset or sad. However, as soon as the team had hit the hay, Mei had begun crying. The brunette was trying to keep her sobs quiet, but it wasn't working and Tia decided it was time to take action.

"Mei?" her whispered tones cut through Mei's sobs and the model stopped crying immediately. Tia could tell that the other girl had tensed up, even through the duvet. "Mei, are you ok?"

"I-" Mei stopped and cleared her throat before replying. "I'm fine Tia," her voice took on a faux happiness. "Perfectly fine, why?"

"Mei," Tia sat up in her bed. "You've been crying since we've come to bed. What's up? Something to do with modelling?"

Mei didn't reply. Feeling worry, Tia got out of her bed and padded towards Mei's. When she reached her friend's bed, she saw that Mei was crying again, silently this time.

"What's wrong Mei?" the blonde sat down next to her best friend, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and leaning in. "Has something happened?"

Mei shook her head, biting her lip hard. "No," she denied. "I'm just being a baby, don't worry about it Tia," the girl attempted a brave smile.

"**Mei**," Tia groaned before shaking the defender slightly. "You're my friend! Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing!" Mei denied. "Just something Mr Binkins said that hit a chord with me is all."

"Was this Mr Binkins unkind to you?" Tia questioned.

"Everyone's unkind in the fashion business Tia," Mei chuckled dryly. "I must have forgotten about that."

"What did he say to you?" Tia persisted not happy with the way her friend was talking.

Finally, Mei sighed, seemingly giving up. "What didn't he say to me?" she moped. "It doesn't matter anyway."

"It does matter!" Tia disagreed. "If he's been cruel to you I'm going to make him apologise! What did he say?"

Mei shuddered slightly, held in a sob and then spoke. "He said I was a fat, ugly wannabe who couldn't model or play football to save my life. I'm stupid, a bimbo, and I'm using D'jok to appear more attractive than I actually am. He questioned why on Genesis would he ever want to sign me and why on Genesis was I even there? Then he proceeded to wonder as to whether there was a way to make it so I'd never existed because my face 'genuinely insulted him' and my attitude and personality made him feel like he was catching every disease under the sun, then he told me to get a nose job and then told me to get out, but not before calling me an insult to the modelling world." Mei finished in a hurry, obviously hurting as she reiterated the poisonous words that the cruel Mr Binkins had hissed at her.

Tia sat back stunned. What on Akillian could she say to that? The blonde mused that simply saying the opposite of what Mr Binkins had said probably wouldn't work; Mei had clearly been hit hard by the words and so that ruled out telling her to forget about it and move on...Honestly? Tia was at a loss.

"I..." she faltered.

"Don't worry about it Tia," Mei interrupted hurriedly. "Just...I just want to forget about it."

Tia nodded, patted her best friend on the shoulder and then headed back to her bed, wondering what she should do.

* * *

The next day the words of Mr Binkins' were still fresh in Tia's mind and apparently, as expected, they were still in Mei's mind as well. Even the boys of the team had noticed the change in the brunette's attitude.

"Is something up with Mei?" Yuki asked Tia as the both of them watched D'jok attempting to talk to his girlfriend, obviously trying to suss what was wrong with her.

Micro-Ice, Rocket, Mark, Thran and Ahito watched also, on the other side of the training room, their brows furrowed as they tried to work out what was going on.

Tia looked from Mei and D'jok to Yuki. She pondered for a second and then decided that Yuki could probably help her figure out what to do.

"Yes," she answered. "A man said some incredibly cruel things to her."

"What man?" Yuki demanded, looking angry immediately.

"Mr Binkins of Binkins Incorporated," Tia answered and she watched glumly as Yuki took that piece of information in.

The ginger winced, realising how important Mr Binkins was, then she glanced down guiltily at her shirt, remembering that it was a Binkins unique design.

"...ah," she managed before looking back at Mei. "So...what did he say? Surely Mei can handle a little criticism? She is, after all, in the fashion business."

"Yeah," Tia agreed. "I've seen her shake off some pretty horrid things, but...she told me what he said and it was truly vile."

"What was truly vile? Who said it?"

Tia nearly jumped out of her seat when Micro-Ice popped up next to her.

"Micro-Ice!" Yuki scolded heatedly before she stuck her nose in the air. "This is none of your business."

"Hey!" Micro-Ice protested. "I'm worried about Mei too!"

"How did you know we were talking about Mei?" Tia shot back.

"Who else could you be talking about?" questioned Thran, popping up next to his small friend.

"Thran?" Tia looked flabbergasted. "How long have you been listening?"

"For a while," Ahito said, appearing next to his brother. "We had a hunch that maybe you guys would know what was going on with Mei."

"It was all Rocket's idea," Micro-Ice added and Tia shot a glare at her boyfriend as he emerged next to the twins, popping up next to the benches Tia and Yuki were sat upon.

"Sorry," the male midfielder apologised.

Tia narrowed her eyes at him and then looked to Yuki.

"Hey," Yuki shrugged. "They could help."

Tia looked back at the boys of the team: Mark, Rocket, Thran, Ahito and Micro-Ice all stared at her eagerly.

"Ok..." she murmured. "But you mustn't tell her I told you, I'm not sure how she wants to handle it. I think she might just want to forget all about it,"

The boys all nodded quickly. Tia promptly told them all what Mei had told her. The boys' faces shifted throughout the whole story, coming to an end with their faces pictures of pure horror (or, in Micro-Ice's case, complete and utter tragedy).

"We've got to do something!" Mark announced determinedly.

"Yes. We do."

At the sound of D'jok's voice, the other Snowkids looked up.

"You heard all that?" Tia questioned, she looked over to where he had been earlier, Mei was no longer to be seen. "Where's Mei?"

"She's gone to get some air," D'jok replied, his face stony. "Tia, is what you just said true? Did that...**man** really say all that to Mei?"

Tia nodded solemnly.

"Right," D'jok said, his voice took on an edge.

"What're we going to do D'jok?" Micro-Ice piped up.

"We're going to get revenge," D'jok replied. "No one talks to a team mate of mine like that, specifically not my girlfriend."

* * *

_Right! So! Ok, I know this first chapter isn't especially funny, but hopefully it'll get funnier as it progresses. Please review; I'll love you forever. Tatty bye._


	2. Chapter 2

Vendetta! 

**Chapter 2**

"Revenge?" Tia repeated the word with a worried tone. "What would this 'revenge' entail...exactly?"

"I was thinking something along the lines of kicking Mr Binkins' head in," D'jok replied.

There was silence, Tia looked at D'jok sceptically.

"Well that probably won't work," Mark remarked, not an ounce of sarcasm in his tone as he mulled it over.

"No really? You think? You think that maybe killing the head of one of the most important fashion companies in the world won't work?" Yuki teased a playful smirk on her lips as she poked Mark in the arm.

Mark looked at her, looking a little confused. "No Yuki, I don't think that would work. First of all you've got the issue of-"

"She's joking Mark," Rocket interrupted quickly.

"Well I wasn't!" D'jok announced and then he looked around at his teammates. "And I don't see anyone else coming up with ideas!"

"That's because we haven't had time to think things through yet," Tia placated. "Look, why don't we all suggest something, we'll come to a decision on what to do together."

D'jok pouted for a moment, wrestling with himself before he sat down on the ground, before Tia and Yuki, and crossed his arms. There was a short pause and then the redhead yanked Micro-Ice down next to him. The smaller boy stumbled and ended up falling painfully in a heap. Rubbing his head and glaring at D'jok reproachfully, Mice then spoke.

"So...who goes first? Cuz I've got a pretty awesome idea!"

D'jok muttered something that sounded like, 'Nothing is better than my idea' and then he glared to the side. Mark, Thran, Ahito and Rocket sat down next to D'jok and Micro-Ice as they looked up to Tia for her reply.

"Well Micro-Ice, if you have an idea, we're all ears."

Micro-Ice whooped and then leapt to his feet excitedly.

"Right, so!" he announced. "My idea is that we prank him! We prank him GOOD!"

"That's a great idea!" D'jok concurred enthusiastically before his face dropped and his glare was back. "Except we're not five years old anymore."

Micro-Ice frowned and slapped his best friend round the head. "We're also not trained hit men."

"I never said we should ASSASSINATE him," D'jok retorted. "Just said that we should kick his head in."

Tia sighed in exasperation at D'jok's behaviour and then looked to Micro-Ice.

"Micro-Ice, pranking's great and all, but would it really make Mr Binkins feel bad? I mean, would he even be able to connect it with his actions towards Mei?" she questioned.

"It'd certainly teach him a lesson," Yuki intoned.

Micro-Ice beamed at her. "Exactly! Also, Mr Binkybop will learn what true humiliation is and that'll make him feel bad about all the girls he's humiliated, including Mei!"

Tia was thoughtful for a moment before she spoke.

"Ok...I see your reasoning, I think we'll put that on the 'maybe' list," the blonde girl turned to Thran. "Thran, would you be able to get all this down please?"

"Sure thing," Thran agreed before twisting his watch; a holographic notepad erupted from it. Thran quickly began tapping away on it, writing out a vague outline of Micro-Ice's plan.

"There we go, the first...idea is down," Tia announced.

D'jok looked up and over at Thran. "No it isn't," he disagreed. "Thran write my plan down."

Thran glanced at Tia and the midfielder sighed before nodding. Anything to soothe D'jok, especially when he was in this mood, was sort of a necessity, they didn't want the ginger to go running off to kill Mr Binkins now, did they? Thran began typing D'jok's plan out also.

"Put mine before Micro-Ice's," D'jok instructed earnestly.

Thran rolled his eyes before obeying his captain's orders. Yuki and Tia exchanged a look.

"Anybody else have any ideas?" Yuki asked.

"I do," Mark put his hand up.

"Is it violent?" Tia questioned quickly.

D'jok looked to his friend hopefully.

"It...doesn't have to be," Mark replied.

Tia eyed him for a moment before nodding. "Go ahead."

"Right, I think we should get Mr Binkins into a situation-"

"A life threatening one?" Micro-Ice interrupted.

D'jok leaned forward, listening intently. Mark looked nervous; he looked up at Tia who was regarding him with raised eyebrows.

"Not...necessarily," he shook his head. "All it is is that we need to get him into a situation where he'll need help and THEN we make it so the only person around TO help is...Mei."

"But what happens if Mei doesn't help?" Ahito asked.

The other Snowkids looked to Mark to see his response. The substitute laughed awkwardly.

"Well...surely Mei would help him out? She's not heartless after all."

As the rest of the team mulled this over, D'jok sighed loudly.

"Why don't we just cut out the middle man?" he demanded. "Do Mark's plan, but just leave out the whole 'Mei rescuing him' thing?"

"But...that's the whole plan," Thran pointed out.

"Well it's a stupid plan!" D'jok exploded before crossing his arms and glowering off to the side once more.

"It's not a stupid plan," Tia assured Mark (who was looking pretty upset). "But it IS a plan that needs a few kinks worked out. I think we'll put it on the 'maybe' list again,"

Thran began typing out Mark's plan and Tia looked to the other Snowkids again.

"Anyone else?" she enquired.

"Well..." Thran mumbled.

Everyone looked to the older twin.

"Yes Thran?" Tia questioned eagerly, if anyone was going to come up with a somewhat credible idea, it would be Thran.

"My idea is somewhat in the same vein as Mark's," Thran explained. "I reckon we should mess with all of his technology so that he slowly begins to think he's cursed."

The rest of the Snowkids looked at Thran, some with expressions of utter bemusement on their faces.

"And...what would that achieve...exactly?" D'jok asked after a while.

Thran's cheeks pinkened. "I don't know," he muttered, obviously embarrassed. "I...just...everyone was getting into the swing of things and I just thought I'd suggest something."

"It's not too bad an idea actually," Rocket said.

"No, it's not too bad," Tia agreed before looking to Thran (who now looked distinctly less humiliated). "Put it on the 'maybe' list," she instructed.

Thran nodded, and with a small smile, tapped his own idea out. Tia looked back to the rest of the team expectantly. Thran nudged his twin brother.

"Ahito, do you have an idea at all?" he questioned.

Ahito (who had taken the opportunity to take a nap) looked up blearily. "What?" he asked tiredly.

"Any ideas as to how we could get back at the man who insulted Mei?" Micro-Ice chipped in. "My idea's really cool; I said that we should **prank **him right? Make him realise the error of his wa-"

"Shut up Micro-Ice, my idea's better," D'jok interrupted.

"Everyone's ideas are great," Yuki sighed, rolling her eyes at D'jok and Micro-Ice's antics.

"Um...how about..." Ahito sat up a little and started racking his brains. "How about we sneak into his office at night and see if we can find anything incriminating? Then we could blackmail him into apologising."

The rest of the Snowkids stared at Ahito in amazement.

"That's very...law breaky of you Ahito," Micro-Ice commented, looking rather in awe of the goalkeeper.

"Ahito," Thran scolded. "You've been watching one too many gangster movies before bed."

"That **needs** to go on the 'maybe' list," D'jok enthused.

"I think it should probably go on the 'never mention it again as it would most definitely get us some serious jail time' list," Rocket murmured.

Tia sat looking contemplative. "No," she disagreed. "Put it on the 'maybe' list Thran,"

Rocket gaped at his girlfriend.

"It can be a sort of last resort thing," she explained.

"Wait..." Mark piped up. "So...D'jok's idea is ahead of Ahito's idea?"

"Shut up Mark," D'jok hissed.

"D'jok's idea is on the 'never going to happen' list," Micro-Ice chuckled.

"You're on the 'never going to get banged by a hot chick' list," D'jok growled back.

Micro-Ice shot him an outraged look. "Hey!" he complained.

D'jok smirked triumphantly at him.

"You two need to go sit in the corner," Yuki muttered.

The team laughed and Yuki did too before her face became serious again. "I'm not joking," she stated. "Both of you go sit in separate corners, you're annoying me,"

D'jok and Micro-Ice gazed at her, wondering whether she was being serious. The ginger girl glowered back at each of them in turn.

"**Go**," she commanded.

Micro-Ice leapt up immediately and all but ran to the corner of the room. The black-haired teen promptly sat himself down and hid his face in the crook of the room, occasionally glancing back at the rest of the team mournfully. D'jok was a little less wimpy and stayed staring at the sub goalkeeper for a while longer before eventually he sighed loudly, flailed his arms around and then began walking to the other corner of the room, dragging his feet and muttering about how 'the whole thing was stupid anyway because his idea was clearly the best'.

"Look," Tia sighed, feeling a little desperate now. "Does anyone have a serious idea that we could maybe do easily? I'd like to sort this all out, Mei's really upset remember."

"Maybe we should just phone Mr Binkins up and ask him to apologise?" Rocket suggested.

"Wimpiest idea ever!" D'jok yelled from his corner.

"Corner people don't communicate with middle of the room people!" Yuki yelled back.

"That's it!" Tia exclaimed, smiling at her boyfriend. "It's so simple!"

"But...who'll do it?" Thran questioned.

"I'll do it!" D'jok exclaimed.

"No," Tia deadpanned.

D'jok punched the wall.

The blonde girl looked to Rocket again. "How about you Rocket? You know when to be assertive."

Rocket shrugged. "Yeah, I could give it a go I guess."

"I'll write a script for you!" Micro-Ice suddenly declared from behind Yuki.

Yuki turned and gave him a dangerous look. "I don't remember telling you you could come out of your corner," she muttered.

Micro-Ice slunk back to his corner, looking very much like a kicked puppy.

Tia looked back to Rocket. _Great _she thought _maybe we can stop this whole thing before it gets too out of control.  
_

* * *

_The comedy will get darker later, but for now...yeah. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you all for your reviews so far, it feels so good to be writing for GF again :3_


	3. Chapter 3

Vendetta! 

**Chapter 3**

"Right," Yuki spun away from the holo-computer she'd just been tapping away on and looked to her teammates. "His office number is 43201."

"You're calling his **office**?" D'jok exclaimed incredulously. "You're not even calling him at home?"

"Why does it matter?" Ahito asked.

"Because calling him at home would be a **lot** more...personal," D'jok answered before smiling rather darkly.

The rest of the Snowkids exchanged looks.

"...rrriiigghhht," Yuki murmured. "**Anyway**," she turned to Rocket and handed him a phone. "Here you are Rocket, go for it."

Rocket held the phone in his hand gingerly, gazing at it before raising his eyes and looking helplessly at Tia.

"What am I meant to say?" he asked.

"Dear Mr Binkins, I am going to scalp you," D'jok answered unhelpfully.

Tia rolled her eyes at the captain's antics before answering her boyfriend. "Just tell him that you're a friend of Mei's and then explain how upset he's made her and **us**," she replied.

"Eer ok," Rocket nodded and then he tapped Mr Binkins' number into the phone.

The rest of the team gathered around him and watched as Rocket chewed at his lip, listening to the phone ring. Micro-Ice let out a little squeal of excitement, which Yuki rewarded with a slap around the back of the head. Tia reached forward and pressed the 'speaker' button, the rest of the rings were heard by all and then someone answered.

"Hello?" requested a bored sounding woman.

"Oh, um, hello," Rocket replied, he made wide eyes at Tia who ushered for him to carry on.

Mark and Thran meanwhile, held back D'jok who was desperately clawing at the phone, while simultaneously trying to bite Mark's hand (which the substitute had placed over the captain's mouth, knowing that the ginger headed boy was likely to yell something rude or incriminating as soon as he could).

"I'm wondering if I could speak to Mr Binkins," Rocket continued.

"Can I ask who's calling please? Mr Binkins does not have time for low life sales men or mediocre models looking for a way in."

Rocket stalled and, again, made wide eyes at Tia.

"Tell her you're an investor or something," Micro-Ice suggested quietly.

"I, um," Rocket coughed, clearing his throat. "I'm actually an investor in Binkins Incorporated."

"You are?" questioned the secretary on the other side of the line. "May I ask **who**?"

Tia felt a swell of dread; they should have thought this plan through more clearl-

"No you may not," Rocket replied, cutting off Tia's train of thought as she stared at him wide-eyed, shocked by his haughty tones. "And may I just say you're attitude is outrageous. Now, I demand to be put onto Mr Binkins right this minute."

The secretary didn't reply, obviously stunned by this sudden outburst.

"I...er,"

"I said right **now**," Rocket growled.

Micro-Ice exchanged a look of fear and general confusion with Yuki, even D'jok looked rather stunned, stalling in his escape exploits to gaze at Rocket with wonder.

"Of...of course, sorry, right away," came the secretary's reply and then they heard a beeping sound.

Rocket didn't look at anyone while he waited for Mr Binkins to pick up despite the wide-eyed looks his teammates were giving him. Eventually, Mr Binkins smarmy tones cut through the silence in the room.

"Yes?"

"Mr Binkins?" Rocket questioned.

"Who else?" Mr Binkins replied sounding both annoyed and bored. "Who is **this** is the real question."

"It doesn't matter who I am," Rocket retorted. "What matters is the fact that you've upset someone I know."

"Oh dear Lord," Mr Binkins groaned. "How on Genesis did you get past my secretary? I don't have the time to deal with childish retorts to simple truths. Good day to you-"

"Don't you dare hang up the phone," Rocket suddenly hissed.

There was silence from the other end, but no dial sound, meaning Mr Binkins was listening.

"Good," Rocket muttered his face was contorted into a mask of anger; obviously, the former captain of the Snowkids was in the mood to lay off some tension. "Right, you upset a friend of mine, Mei Kilas and I demand that you apologise to her."

There was more silence and then Mr Binkins replied. "Or what?"

"That's-" Rocket faltered, becoming normal Rocket again. "Whu?"

"Or what?" Mr Binkins repeated. "What on Genesis could you possibly do to me?"

"I...I..." Rocket glanced around the room, looking panicked.

"We'll rip your head off and play Galactik Football with it, that's what!" D'jok suddenly roared, breaking free from Mark and Thran and rushing over to the phone.

Rocket looked cheered, gaining momentum again now that his momentary stage of humiliation had disappeared.

"Yeah!" he agreed, avoiding Tia's eyes, guessing that the girl was probably furious (she was). "We'll bloody well stab your...your..." the dread-locked boy looked to D'jok who nodded encouragingly. "We'll stab your eyes out!" Rocket finished triumphantly.

D'jok gave him the thumbs up.

"**Yeah**!" Micro-Ice exploded, jumping onto D'jok's back. "We'll kick you in the nuts too!"

"And feed his ears to hungry Kornak Sloths!" Mark added enthusiastically.

"And hit you round the head with pillows **while** you're trying to sleep," Ahito contributed, smiling smugly at what he viewed as the most horrific thing possible, being kept up while you're trying to sleep.

"We're going to box your eyes in and your nose in and your ears in and then, finally, we'll box your head in so that you've got no neck left!" Yuki suddenly roared.

"And we'll also systematically remove all your teeth and then place them inside your arm and you won't be able to eat properly and plus you'll have all teeth in your arm!" Thran shouted, putting his gruesome idea forward.

Everyone paused and looked at Thran in horror.

"Yeah...we'll do that," D'jok said.

"Put a lot of thought into that torture have you Thran?" Micro-Ice whispered to the defender.

Thran's reply was cut off as the sound of a loud sigh was heard over the phone. The Snowkids exchanged incredulous glances as Mr Binkins replied.

"Yes, well, goodbye," he said and then he hung up, apparently unfazed by the enormous amount of threats against his livelihood.

The team stared at the phone and then looked up at each other.

"Well..." Micro-Ice muttered after a while. "That escalated quickly."

D'jok raised an eyebrow at Thran. "Teeth in his arm?"

"I can't believe this," Tia murmured quietly, the rest of the Snowkids looked to her.

"I'm sorry Tia," Rocket quickly amended. "It's just, I got so into the moment and then D'jok burst in and I would definitely blame D'jok for this, honestly he's a bad influence."

"Hey!" D'jok yelped, glaring at his teammate who refused to look at him and stayed staring at Tia.

Tia, meanwhile, was not looking at any of them; instead, the girl was looking thoughtful, her arms crossed.

"I can't believe this," the girl repeated before looking up. "I think D'jok's right...we're going to have to really pound some sense into this guy."

* * *

_Yayay! Thank you to everyone for your reviews, I'm so glad you're enjoying the story. _


	4. Chapter 4

Vendetta! 

**Chapter 4**

At this statement the rest of the Snowkids gaped at her, wondering what on Akillian had got into her.

"Tia are you insane in the membrane or something?" Mark questioned. "You're **agreeing **with D'jok."

"About **assassinating **someone!" Micro-Ice added in.

D'jok glowered at the pair of them, crossing his arms angrily. "Shut up Mark," he ordered. "I'm the captain so agreeing with me is normal and Micro-Ice..." the redhead gazed down at his friend and his friend gazed back. "Shut up," he finalised leaving Micro-Ice open mouthed and glaring after him as he turned away.

Tia sighed, bringing the attention back onto her.

"No, I'm not saying that beating up that insufferable little man is the right course of action," she explained. "All I'm saying is that we're going to have to be more forceful."

"A la D'jok," D'jok agreed.

"No, not 'a la D'jok'," Yuki said. "Because that would entail doing something extremely stupid in a moment of passion without thinking it through first."

"And then never calling again," Micro-Ice added in, sniggering.

D'jok hit him round the back of the head.

"Well then...what should we do?" Rocket asked of his girlfriend.

Tia looked to Thran. "Thran, what was the first idea?" she requested.

"That would be D'jok's," Thran answered dryly.

D'jok grinned and held himself up high, looking very pleased with himself.

"She meant the first proper idea," Rocket said.

"Oh," Thran began checking his holo notepad, ignoring the fact that D'jok now had a murderous look upon his face. "Ok, the first **proper **idea we had was Micro-Ice's."

Micro-Ice let out an excited whoop and began jumping up and down even as D'jok let out a huge grunt of disbelief.

"You're going to pick the midget's idea," the captain swung his arms out to Micro-Ice and then pointed at himself. "Over mine?"

Tia looked over at the ginger. "Yes."

D'jok gaped at her before swinging away, holding his face. "What is wrong with the world?"

Once again ignoring the captain's antics, Tia looked over to Thran. "What did Micro-Ice's idea entail exactly?" she questioned as D'jok continued ranting.

"Is this a different dimension or something?"

"Well," Thran said. "It's basically just that we prank him,"

"Prank him good," Micro-Ice added in.

"Has Micro-Ice cast a spell on you guys or something?"

"Right," Tia looked over at Micro-Ice. "So...what would this prank entail then?"

"What have you all been **eating **recently?"

Micro-Ice smirked at the blonde haired girl and then beckoned for her to come closer. "Gather round everyone and listen to my master plan."

"No," D'jok muttered quietly.

Micro-Ice's hand shot out and he yanked the redhead into the circle that had formed around him. "I **said**, gather round and listen to my master plan," he repeated before grinning at all of his friends. "Now listen good guys," he whispered.

"Why're you whispering?" Mark questioned.

Micro-Ice narrowed his eyes at him. "Shush. You're ruining the suspense."

"What suspense?" Ahito asked.

"Just get on with it!" Yuki insisted, cutting through Micro-Ice's retort.

Micro-Ice pouted, but then leant forward. The Snowkids listened intently, their faces gradually growing more and more excited at the prospect of the prank.

* * *

The next day and the teenagers were gathered outside of Mr Binkins' office, all apart from D'jok and Mei. D'jok had been assigned the job of distracting Mei, not only because he was the most credible for the job, but also to keep the mental redhead out of the way. The other Snowkids were ninety nine point nine percent sure that D'jok would charge right into the office and punch Mr Binkins the first chance he got; presenting this chance to him would not have been wise.

"Ok," Micro-Ice said his eyes upon the building. "Does everyone remember their jobs?"

"Sure do," Yuki affirmed as the others nodded their heads.

"Right," Micro-Ice muttered before looking down at Thran's holo watch and holding his hand up in the air. "Three, two, on-" the boy trailed off when Yuki trotted over the street without waiting for his signal. He sighed irritably, but then shrugged.

Yuki approached the building, a feeling of exhilaration within her. Dressed in a deliveryman's outfit, with a fake nose on, the ginger didn't reckon anyone would notice her. She plodded towards the elevator. So far so goo-

"Excuse me!"

Yuki stopped short, a bead of sweat trickled down her back and she turned to look at the woman at the desk.

"Yes?" she replied pleasantly, her voice suddenly completely different to normal.

The woman at the desk raised her eyebrows at Yuki's helium voice, but then frowned. "What do you think you're doing?"

Yuki blanched, but then recovered. She shifted the package slightly. "I have a package for Mr Binkins here," she explained.

"Why are you heading upstairs?" the dark haired woman at the desk challenged, her pen raised in the air as she looked Yuki up and down.

Yuki shuffled slightly. "To...to bring the package to Mr Binkins..."

"Mr Binkins does not allow packages to be delivered to him during working hours," the desk woman retorted, her nose in the air. "Not unless I phone ahead and inform him of one's arrival."

"Well..." Yuki pulled her brown cap down and moved closer to the woman at the desk. "Do you...do you think you could do that?"

"And disturb Mr Binkins? Never! Just leave the package down here with me, I shall phone later and make sure he receives it."

"Well..." the substitute goal-keeper glanced around, trying to form some sort of idea in her head; the prank would never work if they couldn't get the package upstairs. "Well you see, this package needs to be signed for," she explained.

The other woman tossed her hair with an irritated expression and reached forward. "I'll sign for it then."

"No!" Yuki shrieked, holding the package up high so that the woman couldn't touch it.

The secretary retracted looking shocked before she painted an expression of disdain upon her face once again.

"Only...only Mr Binkins can sign for it," Yuki continued, retaining her composure.

The other woman looked at her aggressively before sighing heavily. "**Fine**," she hissed. "But if I get it in the ear for allowing you up there, I will find you and I **will**..." she paused for dramatic effect. "Punch you," she finished.

Yuki nodded, resisted giving the woman a strange look, and then made her way to the elevator. Once inside she took a walkie-talkie from her pocket.

Outside, Micro-Ice's walkie-talkie fizzed into life.

"I've made it inside," Yuki's buzzing voice sounded.

"Excellent! We'll send in Tia and Rocket now, over," Micro-Ice replied, smiling excitedly.

"Ok," came Yuki's response.

"Over and out," Micro-Ice stated and then he turned to Rocket and Tia gesturing at the both of them. "Rocket first,"

Rocket nodded and then made a beeline towards Mr Binkins' office, wobbling slightly in his heels. Honestly, Rocket hadn't been too keen on dressing like a woman for the sake of a stupid prank, but eventually -after a few different outfits- the boy had actually come round to being a girl for a bit. Plus he actually found he quite liked walking in heels, no matter how much girls may complain about them at times. The only **real** thing that had got to him was the fact he'd had to shave his beard off. Now **that **was a blow. But, as Micro-Ice had pointed out, he could probably just by a fake stick on beard and cut it into pieces, therefore making a temporary beard until he could grow it back. Besides, Tia had said she'd rather liked him without a beard and that was always good.

However, as the man entered Mr Binkins' establishment, he felt a lot of his resolve drop. So much so, that he would have turned and walked out if not for the woman at the desk smiling at him.

"Hello," she gushed. "Diamante Tittee?"

Rocket grimaced at Micro-Ice's immature sense of humour, but nodded all the same, realising that he was going to have to agree with this lest the plan fall into jeopardy.

"You're right on time," the woman commented. "Mr Binkins will like that," she smiled and then gestured at the elevator. "You can go straight up. Floor three."

Rocket nodded gratefully, let loose a little wave, and then headed for the elevator.

"I'm in the elevator," he announced only to jump when he realised a fat bald man was standing next to him.

"Aren't you just," the bald man agreed, leering at Rocket.

Rocket stared at him wide-eyed before hastily covering his walkie-talkie with as much material as possible, therefore quieting down the racket it made as Micro-Ice responded. Rocket's companion didn't seem to mind the din as he smiled at him. Rocket smiled back sheepishly, his eyes still wide.

Outside, unaware of Rocket being mentally undressed by a man in an elevator, Micro-Ice gestured to Tia to go.

Tia scuttled off, struggling more in her heels than Rocket had. Upon entering the building, Tia couldn't help her hand tugging at her fake chin (why Micro-Ice had fake chins and noses in his bag, Tia had no idea. She'd decided to leave it, lest she simply open up some huge can of worms. Though she had to admit, it disturbed her a little.) The blonde made her way to the front desk; well aware she looked like a fool with her huge nose, huge chin and straggly blonde hair (unmatched to her specific colour) extensions.

"H...hello," she murmured once she had reached the desk.

The secretary before her looked rather taken aback. "Are...are you here for an appointment?" she asked, her gaze confused.

Tia blinked once or twice, remembered why she was there, and then nodded, straightening herself up as she did so. "I sure am," she replied. "I'm a model aren't I?"

"Are you?" the woman before her looked flabbergasted.

"Yes I am!" Tia retorted, modelling her voice on Zoelin's, the girl that had hung around with Micro-Ice once or twice.

"...Oh...ok," the secretary began hastily checking the computer before her. "Oh. You must be Vaginitisee Buum?"

Tia gritted her teeth and wrinkled her nose slightly as she agreed with the woman. "That's me," she said.

"You're...you're early," the dark-haired woman commented.

"That a problem?" Tia asked.

"No...no not at all. Go right up Ms. Buum."

Tia nodded huffily and then stomped her way to the elevator. Once in, she contacted Micro-Ice.

"I'm in," she said.

"Let the games begin," came Micro-Ice's ominous reply.

Inside, Tia stepped out of the elevator and into the waiting room outside Mr Binkin's office. The place was currently occupied by a few wannabe models, a delivery man -Yuki- waiting to be allowed into Mr Binkin's abode, Mr Binkin's personal secretary and...Rocket.

Rocket who made a rather spiffing woman, in Tia's humble opinion. Her boyfriend looked every inch the primped woman. His long dreadlocks had been taken out, brushed and straightened to their full extent, so that his long hair lay down his back in cascades of dark waves. His beard was gone, leaving behind only smooth skin. He had dark eyeliner and dark mascara applied liberally to his eyes and he had a rather fetching shade of orangey lipstick upon his lips. So, what Tia wanted to know was how come her boyfriend was allowed to look **gorgeous**, while she had to look like a monster? Rocket was dressed in a long red wine coloured dress, a bra stuffed with socks giving him the appearance of some cleavage. His broad shoulders were still blindingly obvious, but Tia supposed that didn't really matter in the modelling world; lots of models were rather odd looking, but were highly prized. Hastily, Tia removed her eyes from Rocket; she wasn't supposed to know him after all, not if this prank was going to work. The female midfielder sat away from Rocket, next to a shivering girl who was staring down at a tear stained tissue.

"You can go in," the secretary said to Yuki as Tia sat.

Yuki nodded and then went into the office. There was silence and then a loud bang. The secretary jumped up in shock and went to run to the door, but she fell away when Yuki suddenly pelted out, yelling something about 'not shooting the messenger' the door swinging shut behind her. Quickly, before the secretary could make another move for the door, Rocket and Tia stood up. Rocket purposefully positioned himself in front of the door, blocking the secretary and then the show began.

"Who do you think you are bitch!" Rocket screamed in an insanely girly voice.

In fact, it was so girly that it stunned Tia for a fraction of a second before she replied. "I think **I'm **Genesis' next top model! Who do you think **you **are? With your legs on show, you tart!"

Rocket gasped and then bit back and soon the pair had a squabble going on, their voices high so as to cover the carnage that was undoubtedly going on in Mr Binkins' office.

"Girls, girls!" Stephanie the secretary tried to placate them, but there was nothing to be done.

Rocket and Tia continued arguing and soon all the other girls in the waiting room began yelling at each other too, caught up in the excitement and sheer craziness of it all. The only thing that finally managed to stop the confusion was Mr Binkins stepping out of his office. The door swung open and smacked Rocket away, the midfielder not ready for the force as he fell onto his butt. Mr Binkins framed the doorway, covered in what appeared to be custard and locusts.

"Stephanie," he said, his voice quiet. "I think you should call the robots."

Rocket, Tia and all the other girls stared at Mr Binkins in shock.

"W...what happened sir?" Stephanie asked, her hand to her throat.

"Call the robots and also call a cleaning crew; there's a mess in my office," and then the man began moving away, heading for the exit.

Tia, Rocket, Stephanie and all the other models waited until his back was turned and then looked into the office, they all gasped as one. The whole office was covered in custard and locusts. On the far wall, behind Mr Binkins' desk there was a message, spelled out in custard and dead locusts: SAY SORRY.

There was a pause and then one of the models looked over to Mr Binkins' retreating back.

"Well..." she said. "Are you going to say sorry?"

Mr Binkins stalled and there was a heavy silence in the room...and then Mr Binkins began to laugh, he held his head back and laughed uproariously. He was still laughing as he departed.

There was another silence in the waiting room and then another girl spoke.

"He must have really wound someone up," she commented.

"I think he should just say sorry," another girl added.

"But to who?" asked yet another.

"He should just say sorry in general," remarked the girl who had asked him the question. "He's upset so many girls, it was bound to come back and bite him on the ass."

"Yeah...but this doesn't seem to have affected him much," said the girl with the tear stained tissue.

"Nothing affects Mr Binkins much," came the reply.

"I think you girls should leave," Stephanie finally said. "Rebook your appointments another time."

There was silence in the office. Rocket and Tia departed with all the other girls, both of them remaining silent even as the other girls around them began chattering wildly about what had just happened. As the models around them excitedly suggested possible suspects, Tia and Rocket looked at each other, the both of them knew...Mr Binkins was going to take a lot more convincing...but how much convincing would that be? There was something about the way he had laughed at the idea of apologising...Tia felt a surge of unease and then the elevator dinged, bringing them back down to the first floor.

* * *

_I am so sorry for being away for so long! I kept going away and honestly, the internet in my house is just atrocious at the best of times, but...yeah. Here's a new chapter! I hope it's ok. _


	5. Chapter 5

Vendetta! 

**Chapter 5**

"I can't believe that didn't work!" Micro-Ice exclaimed moodily, throwing his hands up in the air in an effort to display his aggravation.

"You're telling me," Rocket muttered as he haphazardly wiped make up off his face.

After the failure of the prank, the Snowkids had returned back to their hotel on Genesis. They sat now, in their training room, everyone sitting around on the benches except for Yuki who was holding up a mirror for Rocket as the male wiped his face clear of cosmetics.

"What sort of guy laughs in the face of locusts and custard exploding all over his office?" Mark questioned. "And who **wouldn't **take that as a hint that someone is mad?"

"I don't know," Tia commented glumly.

"It was the perfect prank!" Micro-Ice wailed.

"It wasn't the perfect prank," Thran countered. "I have actually weighed up all the variables and the perfect prank would actually be-"

Micro-Ice stuck up his hand, silencing the twin. "Thran, it was the perfect prank."

"Well what do we do now?" Ahito asked, looking to Tia.

The blonde sighed heavily and then looked round. Everyone was gazing at her imploringly, wondering what they should do next.

"Well," she mused. "What was next on the list?"

Everyone's eyes went to Thran who began glanced at his watch. "Mark's idea," the defender announced.

Mark let out a squeal of excitement.

"We could do that today," Yuki suggested. "Someone could call D'jok and he can just move Mei around according to where we tell him Mr Binkins is."

"I'll call D'jok now," Micro-Ice decided before calling his best friend on his holo-watch. Soon, there was a little ginger hologram on show as D'jok answered.

"That dick dead yet?" The captain questioned immediately.

"No," Micro-Ice replied. "And he didn't even flinch at my prank!"

D'jok raised an eyebrow. "Is Tia there? If so, I want her to know she's a crotch-head for even allowing your plan to come to fruition."

"'Crotch-head'?" Tia repeated in distaste, her nose wrinkling.

"You heard me lady!" D'jok raised his voice slightly.

"Where's Mei?" Ahito asked, bobbing up from behind Micro-Ice.

"She's shopping." D'jok returned.

"**Sobbing**?" Mark exclaimed, looking horrified.

D'jok raised an eyebrow again. "Shopping," he reiterated. "Anyway, what do you guys want? Unless you're just calling me up for a chat, as usual Micro-Ice."

Micro-Ice's cheeks coloured pink. "I never do that!" He squeaked.

D'jok's response was to just look at him.

"Micro-Ice's neediness aside," Mark said, earning a glare of the smaller male. "We called, D'jok, because we need your help with our next plan."

"Murder?" D'jok asked, looking perkier immediately.

"**No**," the rest of the team returned.

D'jok sagged.

"It's **my **plan," Mark said before smiling smugly.

D'jok was silent for a moment and then he rolled his eyes. "Yeah Mark, you're going to have to run it by me again because I was paying absolutely **no **attention to any of the other plans."

Mark glared at him, but relented. "It's the plan where Mr Binkins is put into a situation where he needs someone's help and only Mei can help him."

"Oh yeah! The 'life threatening situation' one!" D'jok said, nodding.

"No, not the life threatening situation one," Rocket sighed.

"Hey guys don't worry," D'jok exclaimed. "I can handle this one on my own."

"Are you sure?" Micro-Ice questioned, looking sceptical.

"Look, this is a one man job really," D'jok replied. "All that needs to happen is I set up the situation that renders Binkins in need of help and then I'll make it so that Mei is the only option. Simples."

"But how will you know where Mr Binkins **is**?" Ahito pushed.

"I'll separate from Mei, tell her I'm going to do some shopping of my own and then I'll just go and wait outside Binkins' office. Once he's out, I'll meet up with Mei and then we'll tail him, whether she knows it or not."

The rest of the Snowkids exchanged looks. There was nothing really they could fault with D'jok's plan, and it seemed like the redhead was planning on going along with the whole 'no murder' thing they had going.

"...ok," Tia murmured, still sounding a little unsure. "But no murder."

"Right," D'jok agreed.

"And no maiming," Tia continued. "No mortal injuries."

D'jok rolled his eyes. "**Ok**," he agreed. "Now, I'll get going. I'll call you when I've made Binkins apologise."

"D'jok," Rocket cut in. "Don't do anything reckless."

D'jok nodded and then he clicked off, leaving the rest of his team to look at each other nervously.

"He wouldn't do anything..." Micro-Ice trailed off.

"He won't do anything stupid," Yuki said, nodding her head determinedly, but her eyes showed a hint of nervousness.

There was silence and then Rocket spoke.

"We're idiots," he announced.

Tia nodded in agreement. "Call him back," she instructed.

Micro-Ice nodded too and called D'jok again, but there was no response. The small striker tried numerous times, but there was no answer. A growing sense of unease developed as the Snowkids looked at each other anxiously.

* * *

Nearly four hours had passed when D'jok finally got back into contact with them. This time, Mei was in the picture. Both footballers looked mortified and, it was hard to tell through the hologram, but it appeared they were both sweating too.

"What happened?" Tia demanded, her head next to Micro-Ice's as the Snowkids gazed down at their team mates in worry.

D'jok and Mei exchanged a glance and then D'jok pulled a face.

"Uh...he's dead," the ginger stated.

Mei lifted her arms slightly to reveal she was holding a huge bag...big enough to fit a human in.

Tia's eyes widened in horror and, in the background, Rocket fainted. Hitting the ground with a thump.

* * *

_I'm back! See, I told you it'd turn dark. Mwahahah. Hope you liked it. Sorry for being away for so long, it's just that I've started at a new college (uni), so... _


	6. Chapter 6

Vendetta!

**Chapter 6 **

"D'jok," Tia breathed. "What have you **done**?"

There was silence on the other end for a moment as D'jok looked at her passively, and then his brow creased.

"Hey it wasn't just me!" He protested. "Mei had a whole lot to do with it. More than me even!"

"Hey!" Mei shot back indignantly. "What sort of boyfriend are you? Blaming your girlfriend for everything!"

"I'm a bloody good one!" D'jok returned. "No other boyfriend would help hide a body with you!"

"**Guys**," Tia broke through their squabble and returned their attention to her. "Can you take this seriously please? A man is **dead **because of you two."

D'jok and Mei shifted uncomfortably.

"Didn't we have a 'no killing' deal?" Mark piped up from the back, sounding scared. "What happened to the no killing deal?"

"Look," D'jok began calmly. "Why don't we all just calm down?"

"Where **are **you guys?" Micro-Ice butted in. "There can't be many places on Genesis where you can just stand with a dead body in your arms."

"We're…we're just in the street." D'jok returned.

"**D'jok**!" Yuki yelped. "Get out of there!"

"Come back here **now**," Tia agreed. "You can explain to us what you've done once you get back."

"Ok," D'jok agreed in a placid tone. "Though I can assure you it was a complete accident. He was just walki-"

"**Get back here now**." Tia ordered venomously and then turned Micro-Ice's holo-watch off.

There was silence. Micro-Ice, Mark, Yuki, Thran and Ahito exchanged worried looks as Tia closed her eyes and began massaging her forehead. Rocket, meanwhile, blearily woke up.

"I just had the weirdest dream." He stated.

"If it was about Mei and D'jok killing Mr Binkins, then it wasn't a dream." Thran informed him.

"Actually it wasn't that, I'd forgotten all about that," the dread-locked man sat up on his elbows. "Until **now**!" His tone became frantic. "What are we going to **do**?" He demanded.

"I don't know," Tia admitted, turning round to face her boyfriend. "D'jok and Mei are coming back now."

"With the **body**?" Rocket shrieked, ignoring the other Snowkids' attempts to hush him. "But won't that implicate us?"

"I think we're already implicated," Ahito murmured. "After all, we've all been plotting."

"But not to **kill** him!" Mark exclaimed. "What is wrong with those two? How could they have done this?"

Tia shook her head, her brow creased. The girl had no idea how D'jok and Mei had managed to commit such a monstrosity. Everyone in the room fell silent, apart from Rocket, who muttered and whined about his worries under his breath.

* * *

About an hour later, the door to the training room slid open, revealing D'jok and Mei to the group. There was a heavy silence as the rest of the Snowkids surveyed the pair of them with a mixture of emotions in their eyes.

"Hi!" D'jok said brightly after a few moments of tense quiet, walking into the room, Mei in tow.

The others visibly shifted back, D'jok stopped dead, raising an eyebrow.

"Seriously guys?"

"D'jok, you've **killed** a guy," Mark breathed, looking fearful.

D'jok rolled his eyes in response.

"Where's the body?" Tia demanded, looking to Mei, hoping that she, at least, may be feeling apologetic.

"It's in D'jok's room right now," Mei responded, throwing her thumb over her shoulder. "We couldn't think of anywhere else to put it."

"**My **room?" Micro-Ice squeaked, his huge eyes stretching to cartoonish levels. "There's a dead body in **my **room."

"Well, you might not wanna go shouting about it." D'jok remarked.

"Where is it?" Micro-Ice replied, fixing Mei with a horrified look.

Mei shifted uncomfortably and then shared a look with D'jok, prompting Micro-Ice to groan loudly.

"It's under my bed isn't it? You put a freakin' body **under my bed**!" Then, moaning, the small striker spun away, his hands on his face.

"**D'jok**," Mark remarked disapprovingly. "That's really unreasonable; at the very least it should be under **your **bed."

"It shouldn't even be there at all!" Yuki shrieked cutting off whatever D'jok's retort was going to be. "D'jok, Mei, what **happened**?"

"Right," D'jok began. "Basically, I was initiating that plan that Mark had and, then, the perfect opportunity came along! Mr Binkins was waiting for a taxi right? And it was just me and Mei and him,"

The rest of the Snowkids listened as he spoke, their eyes wide with horror.

"And **then** he fell onto the track,"

The Snowkids gasped in horror.

"Now obviously, those tracks are made of glass right? And it was obviously going to crack, so me and Mei ran over. Me thinking that Mei would help him,"

Mei tutted loudly.

"So, Mr Binkins was just clutching onto the wall with one hand, trying not to put his weight on the glass and I told Mei to try and help him and Mei just stared at him for ages,"

"Then, when the glass finally started cracking," Mei took up the story now. "I tried to grab his hand, but it was too late and he fell through."

"If he fell through the glass," Ahito murmured. "Then how do you have his…body? Wouldn't he have just floated into space?"

"That's what we thought would happen," Mei replied. "But he sorta just bobbed under the glass for a while; floating along like he was trapped under ice or something and then he must have died, because he stopped trying to beat the glass away."

"So once he was dead, I lowered Mei down and she grabbed Mr Binkins and, together, we brought him back up." D'jok finished.

"Why didn't you try to rescue him while he was dying?" Rocket exploded, looking terrified.

Mei and D'jok exchanged a look. "We…we didn't really want to," Mei replied.

The rest of the Snowkids' eyes shot open wide and they all silently gazed at the couple.

"Plus," D'jok put in, apparently uncaring of the rest of his team's reaction. "If we'd tried to help him while he was struggling, there would have been a high chance we'd have got pulled down the gap and killed too."

"You could have used the flux or something, surely?" Rocket continued.

D'jok raised an eyebrow and smirked, sharing an amused look with Mei. "Because that turned out great for you didn't it buddy?" The ginger sniggered.

Rocket pouted and looked away.

"So basically," Tia muttered, trying to make sense of the situation. "You could have saved Mr Binkins…but you didn't."

"That's right." Mei agreed.

"What're you going to do now?" Micro-Ice questioned.

D'jok grinned. "Well that's why we came back here!" He replied. "We're a team right?"

The rest of the Snowkids exchanged looks, a sense of doom coming over them.


	7. Chapter 7

Vendetta!  
**Chapter 7**  


"Is he really under there?"

"No, it was all a hilarious joke. There's actually a huge teddy bear under there har-de-har. Of course he's flipping under there!"

The Snowkids were all gathered in Micro-Ice's and D'jok's room. All eyes on Micro-Ice's bed, under which lay the body of Mr Binkins.

"I feel sick." Commented Mark, indeed looking a little queasy.

Rocket looked like he was about to faint again. Micro-Ice was just staring at his bed, a look of utter horror plastered on his face, before he spoke.

"We'll I'm never going to be able to sleep on **this** bed again...thanks for that D'jok."

D'jok replied by giving him a sarcastic smile and a thumb up, and then Tia intervened, wading into the situation with her arms out.

"Alright!" She exclaimed, quieting down Micro-Ice who looked about ready to punch his best friend in the face. "We need to sort this out," the blonde turned to Mei and D'jok, both of whom had rather bored expressions on their faces.

_I guess when you kill a guy; everything seems a bit boring after that_ Tia mused. She then grimaced, a little put off by her friends' apparent lack of guilt.

"Mei and D'jok, did anyone see you bringing the body here?"

D'jok shrugged while Mei shook her head.

"I don't think so." The defender stated.

Tia nodded and then glanced back at the bed. "Well...I guess we need to sort out where we're hiding the body."

"So that's it is it?" Rocket sprang back into life, looking terrified. "We're covering this up? We're not telling Technoid?"

Tia turned to her boyfriend. "Rocket, D'jok's right; if we report him and Mei, we'll all be implemented. It's too suspicious."

"I don't wanna go to jail." Ahito murmured.

"Me either," Thran concurred. "No air conditioning, from what I've heard."

As the Snowkids mulled this over, there was the sound of a door opening behind them, and then Clamp stepped in the room, a grin on his face.

"Here you all are!" He exclaimed. "I've been looking everywhere for you lot."

The team froze and then rushed into action. A few of the teenagers, Rocket and Micro-Ice, let out girlish screams and ran from the room. Tia, Mei, D'jok and Yuki jumped in front of the bed, taking care to cover the bottom of it with their feet. Mark, Thran and Ahito just looked frozen in place, staring at Clamp with wide, horrified eyes. Clamp's expression immediately became bewildered.

"What the heck is going on?" He questioned, rubbing the back of his neck as he watched Rocket and Micro-Ice's retreating backs.

"Uh…explosive diarrhoea!" Mei yelped by way of an explanation. "Rocket and Micro-Ice have both got explosive diarrhoea."

"…oh." Commented Clamp, turning back to the rest of the Snowkids with a look of faint disgust on his face.

"Yeah!" D'jok shouted loudly. "So what is it you want Clamp? Old buddy!"

Clamp gave the red-head an even more bewildered look. "I was…I was just looking for Thran actually." He explained, stepping forward slightly.

Tia, D'jok, Mei and Yuki stepped backward, tightening their wall around the body of Mr Binkins, while Thran and Ahito yelped.

"Why Thran, he hasn't done anything!" Ahito screeched, clutching his hand around his brother's forearm.

"It wasn't me!" Thran added hastily.

"And I had no part to play either, I assure you." Mark intoned.

Clamp looked truly confused now. "What're you going on about?" He demanded.

Tia realised she was going to have to save the situation. "Uh…Micro-Ice put a 'kick me' sign on Aarch's back," she glanced around at her friends, mustering a fake chuckle. "Thran and Mark obviously think you suspect them."

Clamp looked from Tia and then to Thran and Mark. Both teenagers nodded profusely, necks nearly snapping with the ferocity of the movement.

"Oh," the technician managed after a while. "Well, uh, that's not actually what I'm here for. Thran, I found a new video game and I thought you might like to play it? If you've got spare time, of course."

Thran leapt up. "Yes, yes!" He agreed, looking animated. "Definitely," he turned to the rest of the Snowkids as he began backing away. "I've got to go," he said. "Clamp wants me to play video games…you guys have fun doing what you have to do though." And then he barrelled out of the room.

Clamp gave the others one last bemused look and then he followed after his young friend. Tia turned to her team mates, looking urgent.

"What are you doing?" She demanded of Mark and Ahito. "You nearly gave us away!"

"We were top class though." D'jok intoned and then he high-fived Mei.

Tia turned and fixed them both with a death look before looking back to Ahito and Mark, who both still looked horrified.

"You can't act like that," she continued. "People will become suspicious."

"I'm sorry!" Yelped Mark. "I just don't like dealing with secrets!"

"You kept the whole 'Rocket in the sphere' thing pretty damn secret." D'jok reminded him, and Mark shot him a hurt and angry look.

"He's right," Tia muttered, and Mark turned his shocked/angry look onto the girl. Tia was looking thoughtful. "Look Mark, you can keep a secret. This is self-preservation, just like the time with the sphere, ok?"

The substitute she was talking to looked a little put out, but then he nodded stiffly.

"Fine." He muttered moodily.

"And Ahito-" Tia turned to look at the twin, but he was fast asleep, snoring onto Micro-Ice's pillow. The blonde girl rolled her eyes.

"What do we do now then Tia?" Yuki questioned, just as Micro-Ice and Rocket re-entered the room.

D'jok immediately began sarcastically clapping. Tia grabbed his hands to stop him and then turned to look at the new arrivals.

"Guys," she began in a scolding tone. "You can't just run away every time someone comes into the room, we need to act natural."

"I'm sorry Tia," Rocket moped. "I just…panicked."

"As per usual," D'jok intoned. "Rocket, if you don't mind me saying, you're a bit of a liability."

"D'jok!" Mei and Tia shouted in unison, turning to give the captain a shocked look.

"I'm just saying," the red-head shrugged. "Rocket's used to running away from his mistakes-"

"Hey!" Rocket growled, coming forth. "This is **your **mistake not mine, remember? There's the little fact that you kil-"

A low groan from under the bed interrupted the midfielder. Micro-Ice let out a scream of pure terror and did a running jump onto D'jok's bed, as far away from Mr Binkins as possible. The other Snowkids were staring at the bed closest to them, horrified looks on all their faces.

"But…but he's dead!" Mark stuttered.

Tia whipped around to look at Mei and D'jok.

"He was pretty dead when we carried him here." Mei mumbled eyes on the bed.

"Can dead bodies make noises?" Rocket whispered his tone high.

"Zombies can." Micro-Ice announced.

There was a small moment of silence as the group took this in, and then everybody except Tia and Ahito pelted from the room, wailing in horror. Tia watched them go with a hopeless expression on her face. _Well, there's no use staying here _the girl shoved Ahito roughly, and after a few pushes the goal keeper sat up, awake.

"What? What?" He questioned urgently, blinking.

"I need you to guard Mr Binkins," Tia explained. "I'm going to ask Dame Simbai some questions."

Ahito looked down at the bed and then back up at Tia, looking slightly worried, and then he glanced at the pillow he'd just been laying his head on.

"I can do that." He mumbled and then fell dead asleep again, leaving Tia to exit the room.


End file.
